


[podfic] YV-4209

by fire_ash_rebirth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Child Soldiers, Child Stormtroopers, M/M, POV Leia Organa, Permanent Injury, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recovery, Stormtrooper Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_ash_rebirth/pseuds/fire_ash_rebirth
Summary: There are children.Leia has always known this, but even so, having the direct proof of it in front of her tears at her heart. The children never had a choice.(She wonders if any of them had a choice.)She wants to give them a choice, and a tomorrow. She is not alone.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] YV-4209

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [YV-4209](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870118) by [Lumeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo). 



SoundCloud link: <https://soundcloud.com/user-271661293/yv-4209>

MediaFire link: <https://www.mediafire.com/file/hdlasuiior40b4j/YV-4209.mp3/file>


End file.
